


Mistakes In The Brain

by The_Meridian_Complex



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Meridian_Complex/pseuds/The_Meridian_Complex
Summary: Jessi beat her depression once with the help of her hormone monstress and friends.But with her parent's divorce and her feelings of isolation among her peers piled on top of the raging hormones, she is losing control. Maybe losing a little hope too.As Jessie slips further, it's up to Connie to fight for her on the inside, and for her friends to fight on the outside.
Kudos: 7





	Mistakes In The Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This story delves into issues of experiencing depression and mental illness while still in puberty.  
I think Big Mouth is the perfect show to explore these feelings and issues.
> 
> This may be potentially triggering for those who experience mental health issues. I have found it very therapeutic and a way to examine my past, but to some it may just bring up old trauma. Please be cautious when reading.

Maybe Connie had made a big mistake with Jessi.  
It had all been too much too fast. There was only so much a girl could face. Only so much her brain could take.  
The divorce made Jessi want to stay in her room under the covers. Hiding there made the reality of her aloneness more comforting somehow.  
With dad gone, the house seemed so much more empty. Even though Cantor Dina was history, Jessi wasn’t much more inclined to give Sharon the time of day.  
Jessi squirmed and itched, the newly grown hair everywhere on her body was gross and the acne was even worse. She was just so uncomfortable, everywhere and with everything.  
Jessi was sticky and sweating from the heat under all her blankets. Connie called it a blanket bubble bath. She was more inclined to think it was like being mummified alive.  
God she was so so mad at Connie.  
She hated to be mad at Connie. Most days Connie was the only one in the world who understood her and what was happening. But Jessi was just so uncomfortable and so tired and she was so tired of feeling this way.  
She could hear Connie pacing up and down her room muttering, Jessi hadn’t meant to yell at her like that, but she just couldn’t understand why Connie had to do all these things to her. And why now?  
She could tell that Connie was mad, what she couldn’t tell, or maybe just couldn’t see from under her cover mountain, was the sad, sad look on Connie’s face.  
I’ve broken my BABY! 

Connie was no longer in Jessi’s bedroom; instead she was wailing dramatically in the middle of the hated board room. Immediately she straightened up and growled.  
“And what NOW?!”  
“I was in the middle of something”

“Oh yes, we know Connie, and we think you have done just about enough.”  
“You were the kindling, and Jessi’s outside life was the spark, but now it’s time to leave it up to the professionals to fan the fire.”  
The head of the hormone division drawled in a very self-important and smug manner, not at all like the monster who had forgotten all about Tom Holland’s puberty.  
Beside him the plump, nondescript blob who directed the mood disorder department morphed and moved continually in a sort of lazy excitement.  
Oh not this again…  
“Are you taking me off Jessi’s case…?”  
For once they weren’t crocodile tears.  
“Quite the contrary, you get to watch, help even.”  
“You truly can’t have a miserable adolescences without those hormones”  
The boardroom laughed, as if nothing bad was happening. Connie didn’t, she swore she would never laugh again. Only yell and make a fuss. Maybe she would grow depression dreadlocks out of solidarity.  
“Don’t you worry darlin’ everything’s gonna be just fine”  
“YOU BITCH!”  
The depression Kitty seemed to fill the room completely when she spoke. Her voice sounded like suffocation, it made Connie’s stomach clench.  
“I won’t let this happen, get the fuck away from me, get the fuck away from Jessi!”  
“Oh sugar, it’s a bit too late for that now, isn’t it?”  
She wasn’t wrong; Connie knew Jessi was slipping through her fingertips.

“How can you do this to my baby?!”  
Falling to her knees may have been a touch too much except that Connie knew how good and dramatic it looked.

“Oh no no no no Connie, this isn’t on us…. This is all you love”  
Who invited the shame wizard? And this tall pointy ass bitch next to him?

“Ah yes” Kent clapped his hands together and pointed to the pair.  
“None of this would be complete without a touch of shame and anxiety, thank you for joining us!”  
“I trust that we will all have a very successful endeavor with Miss Jessi Glazer”  
“As the best in your fields, I expect this to be nothing short of perfection. The conditions are perfect and Jessi is in just the position to accept you all without question.”  
“Kitty, Shane Lizard…?”  
“Are you really sure about the name Frank?”  
“Yes” Shane Lizard looked proud. Coach Steve knew best after all.  
“Well, anyway, I know you two failed the first time, don’t let that happen again.”  
God Damn. Kent was not fucking around this time.  
This was nothing like college. He was still a fucking slut though.  
“Yes sir”  
The smiles all round infuriated Connie. How could they smile when they were putting her sweet little sassafras in jeopardy? Didn’t they even care?!

“THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING” 

“Oh Connie… it already has”

It was only Kitty and Connie left now. Once more in Jessi’s room.  
Kitty was making herself all too fucking comfortable, already curling around Jessi’s unmoving form.  
Connie was furious  
“This is absolute bullshit”  
She stormed through the closet and was gone but not before a final,  
“I’m coming for you, bitch”

Kitty only laughed and purred loudly, drowning out the outside world, drowning Jessi in silence.


End file.
